The Trouble with Being Famous
by Samona
Summary: These ninjas of ours became pop stars. A singing group. But what happens when someone frames them and the police come chasing after them? Now they have to escape the police and find out who frame them. And this is their story.
1. Chapter 1 This is Our Story

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto**

**The Trouble with Being Famous**

**Chapter 1**

**Tenten: We don't know how…**

**Neji: But we ninjas became a popular singing group…**

**Ino: We didn't know why…**

**Shikamaru: But we started get chased by the police one day…**

**Hinata: We soon found out that we were being framed…**

**Naruto: We had to find out who was framing us and why…**

**Sakura: We were running out of time…**

**Sasuke: We had to find out quick before it got any worse…**

**All: And this is our story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you Fiona McKinnon for reviewing. This chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 1: Party Time**

"**And that was NINJA in their new video 'Over It'." says the host on TV. Click, click. The TV flips from one channel to another channel.**

"**Jeez, nothing is on TV today." says a blond haired boy, who was sitting very close to the TV. "Naruto, m-maybe you s-should move back a b-bit so y-your eyes w-wouldn't start h-hurting." stutters a girl with pearl eyes, sitting on the couch. "Don't worry Hinata. I'll be ok." the boy says smiling at the girl making her blush.**

"**I hope you go blind dobe." says a cold voice from a figure that walks into the front room. "I'm not a dobe, you bastard!" Naruto yells, glaring at the boy. "Sasuke leave Naruto alone please. And Naruto, Hinata's right." says a girl walking up to the side of Sasuke.**

"**You worry too much. I'm not going to get hurt. I'm invincible." Naruto says smiling. "More like an imbecile if you ask Me." yells a girl with long blond hair from the kitchen. "Well no one asked you Ino!" yells Naruto. "How troublesome." replies a boys voice from the kitchen. "Shut up Shikamaru. Everything is troublesome to you." says Ino.**

"**Anyways did Ten and Neji come back yet?" asks Sakura as her and Sasuke sat down. Sakura sat down on the couch with Hinata and Sasuke sat down in one of the huge chairs that can fit two people in it. "Tenten called a few minutes ago. She said that they'll be here any minute now." says Ino as her and Shikamaru came out of the kitchen and sat down. Ino sat down between Sakura and Hinata on the couch and Shikamaru sat down in the other chair.**

"**We're back!" shouts a girl as her and a boy with the same eyes as Hinata walks through the door. "Welcome back Tenten and Cousin Neji." greets Hinata. Tenten and Neji stops and stands where they are and look at Naruto. "Naruto you're going to go blind." Tenten says as Neji rolls his eyes. "You all worry too much." says Naruto.**

**Sakura stands up and sits down in the same chair as Sasuke, Shikamaru gets up and sits down next to Ino. Tenten and Neji sit down in the chair that Shikamaru was sitting in. Naruto turns off the TV and turns around and leans back against the TV.**

"**So what's on the schedule today to do?" Neji asks. Everyone looks at Sakura. Sakura stands up and walks to her room. She comes back with a clipboard and a pen. She sits back down next to Sasuke and flips through the papers. "Well it looks like we have nothing to do today, actually this whole month." she says as she stops flipping through the papers. "Nothing? No recordings?" asks Naruto. Sakura looks at Naruto. "I swear I just said nothing."**

**Sasuke rolls his eyes. "So what are we going to do today then?" asks Shikamaru. The room went silent as they all thought. "Hey we should go to a party." suggest Tenten. Everyone nods and looks at Sasuke. "Hn." he replies. "Ok then, its settled." says Ino. "We're going partying tonight!" she says standing up. "Hey Ino since you're the only one standing right now, do you mind helping me up?" asks Naruto holding out his hand.**

**Ino rolls her eyes and pulls Naruto up. "Come on people it's time for us to get ready. We're leaving at 7pm." says Ino, gesturing for everyone to get up, which is what they did. They all walked down the hall and spilt up going into their own rooms.**

"**Why does it always take girls so long to get dress?" asks Shikamaru. The other boys shrug. The boys are all ready to go they are now just waiting on the girls. They think they been wait near an hour or so for the girl. And it only then at least 5 to 10 minutes.**

"**You know it really ain't our fault." said Ino. The boys turn around to find Ino leaning up against the wall at the beginning of the hallway. She was wearing a blue jean skirt that goes down to her knees, a blue belt hanging loosely around her waist and a purple tank top that said 'I know I'm too troublesome' on the front of it. "Yea, it's just o-one of m-most girls' h-habits." says Hinata as she walks up next to Ino. She was wearing blue jeans pants, a light blue tank top with a blue heart on the front of it, and a light blue over jacket.**

"**Yea people can't stop us when we want to look good." says Tenten walking up to the other side of Hinata leaning up against the other wall. She was wearing black denims with a black cross over shirt the number ten on the back and front of it. "Yea actually when it's for you guys and we're going partying." said Sakura walking up and standing between Tenten and Ino. She was wearing a red and dark blue jersey dress with dark blue jean pants with cherry blossom designs on them.**

**The boys sat in their spot gawking at the girl. Each one of them gawking at a certain girl. "Ok...let's go." Sasuke says trying to keep his normal voice tone as he stands up. Everyone nods as the rest of the boys stand up. As they walk out the door the girl smiles to their selves. They hop into one of the vans instead on one of the cars so all of them in fit.**

**When they arrived at the club they shown the bouncer their ids and passes then went in and found them a table. They sat at the table and talked and talked and talked. Hey there was nothing else to do.**

"**Oh, come on guys this is one of our songs." Tenten says standing up. She grabs one of Neji's hands and puts him to the dance floor, followed by Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, then Sakura and Sasuke.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yea. And that was Chapter 1. Well, I hope you'll loved it. I'll love to hear from you all think about it. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Don't forget to check out my other stories. I'll really appreciated if you'll checked those out too.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	4. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
